customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Clank
| image= | affiliation=Delta Team| weapons=Plasma Spear Shooter| status=Active| loc = y| location=Orcus| }} Sam Clank is an Elite Hero who specialized in swordplay. He was one of the only three elite members of his Hero team. History Early Career As a member of the second generation of Heroes to be manufactured by the Hero Factory, Sam Clank came into being shortly after Jenny Sharp in the Assembly Tower in Makuhero City, based off of schematics designed by Akiyama Makuro. As a rookie Hero, Clank was rigorously trained and tested to ensure he possessed the appropriate skills and talents required for crime-fighting. In particular, he was equipped with exceedingly advanced sensors and melee combat proficiency. After his training was complete, Clank was placed in the original line-up of the Delta Team, under the watch of Mission Manager Patrick Zire. With Sharp claiming a leadership role at the head of the team, Clank eventually became the unit's deputy, and would go on to lead his squad to several notable successes safe-guarding the Delta Quadrant during his distinguished career. Roughly ten years ago, marine biologists on the outskirts of Makuhero City began predicting the extinction of the Aquagon species amidst especially aggressive harassment of the specimen by intergalactic poachers. With extensive new coverage surrounding the operation, it became the unfortunate charge of several Hero teams to preserve the species by intervening in the poaching trade. Following a coastal oil spill, Clank was refitted with a breathing apparatus and delving underwater to determine the cause of the population drop. During his investigation, however, Clank discovered that a mercenary named Firearm had engineered the oil spill to cover up an Aquagon smuggling operation. Attempting to make off with one final shipment. After engaging Clank in a brief skirmish, the criminal was forced to beat a retreat, losing the shipment but destroying several incriminating data-files that implicated his employer in the operation. With his teammates succeeding in stabilizing a number of Aquagon colonies outside of trading routes, Clank facilitated in the relocation of various specimens to environmentally-protected areas and was awarded a commendation for his actions. Following the success of Delta Team in their galactic neighborhood, Firearm was known to have re-emerged as bounty hunters were coming in short supply. During this time, Clank recurring came into conflict with the villain, though his adversary's overabundance of superior firepower routinely ensuring he continued to elude the Hero. Collecting intelligence on the villain, however, Clank began keeping extensive tabs on Firearm's routine and known drop-sites from as early as their second encounter, documenting sightings of the criminal through the Necron Expanse. While Sharp would express concern over her teammate's fixation on Firearm, it came to be an unspoken truth among the Hero Factory that Firearm had a particular interest in Clank. As such, Clank was often kept appraised by other Hero Teams and Mission Managers on his ongoing quest to bring his nemesis to justice. With Firearm's reputation continuing to grow with the spoils of several successful missions, the mercenary was known to have planned one final operation and accepted a contract to assassinate Jenny Sharp. After an unsuccessful attempt on the Hero's life on Tallos III, however, Delta Team caught wind of the the bounty and dispatched Clank to apprehend Firearm once and for all. Refitted with new armor for the occasion, the Hero was known to have ambushed Firearm at one of his weapons caches, catching him off-guard and using the villain's own tactics against him to secure a victory in the fight. Overpowered, Firearm was neutralized and transported to Makuhero City for advanced containment and rehabilitation. For his part in the capture of such a dangerous criminal, Clank received a notary commendation from Akiyama Makuro. Over the course of ensuing years, Clank would occasionally visit Firearm in his power-dampening cell in the central Villain Lock-Up facility beneath the Assembly Tower, seeking to use him as a case study to better understand the criminal mind. Guardedly compliant, Firearm consented to the occasional visit from his captor. To Be Added Abilities and Traits As one of Delta Team's most senior members, Clank's years of experience have molded him into a composed and outgoing Hero, making him incredibly brave both in terms of facing external, physical danger as well as facing up to unpleasant situations and admitting his own mistakes. Confident and rational, he rarely permits high-pressure situations to influence his performance, enabling him to consistently surpass expectation and suiting him to patrol duty. Extremely skilled in the ways of swordplay, Clank is a capable and nuanced veteran who enjoys experiencing the thrills of life with a flare of unconventionality. Arsenal In his original form, Clank wielded a standard issue long-ranged weapon called the Energy Bolt Launcher, which was capable of firing bursts of green energy with the ability to deliver a powerful magnetic crunch, either crushing a target or stripping mechanical components apart. In addition to this, Clank also utilized a combat rapier. Following the Upgrade, Clank was refitted with a newer, hyper-flexible, advanced frame, as well as a set of telescopic lenses, and a modified shield weapon. His Plasma Spear Shooter was capable of both firing non-lethal metallic projectiles from its twin barrels, and generating a plasmatic energy construct in the shape of a cutting weapon. Forms Quotes Trivia *Clank represents BobTheDoctor27's secondary self MOC. As such, his personality is analogous to Toa Tourik. Appearances *Dance in the Flames'' - First Appearance *''Echo Burning'' See Also *Brickshelf Gallery Category:Delta Team Category:Elite Heroes Category:Veteran Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Characters Category:Dance in the Flames Category:User:BobTheDoctor27